nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 19: One's Own Freedom
One's Own Freedom (それぞれの自由 Sorezore no Jjiyū) is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Nanbaka and nineteenth episode overall. Synopsis The team of inmates retreat into an abandoned office where Jyugo discovers confidential inmate files about himself. As they advance, they Liang and Upa send them ahead and stay behind to fight a possessed Rokuriki before being confronted by their former boss, Hachiman. Summary Liang knocks out a patrolling Jiang Shi doll, only for the group to soon be chased by a hoard more while they attempt to come up with a plan. They escape by retreating into an unused office unlocked by‌ Jyugo, which Upa suggests was once used by Enki. Nico is gradually losing energy from lack of medication, and Jyugo searches for a source of water for him. Looking round the office, he discovers a chest filled with the files of inmates, inlcuding his own, which suggest he was once a subject of human experimentation; elsewhere, Enki plans to kill Jyugo, believing him to be a monster who maimed him in the past. With the coast cleared, the group decide to head back out; Nico, despite still being weak from lack of medicine, insists he’s fine.‌ As they leave, Trois steals a tool from an open drawer and Jyugo remains anxious about his lack of memories pertaining to his own past. The inmates find the stairs that lead to the next level of the underground. Before they can use them, they are attacked by‌ Rokuriki under the influence of the attack charm who Liang attempts to fight. Liang has difficulty dodging Rokuriki’s rokukakukou until Upa knocks him out, berating Liang’s inability to assess the situation. Liang and Upa then pursuade the others to go forth without them while they fight Rokuriki, Liang convincing Jyugo that he is capable of protecting his friends before destroying the enterance so no one can use it. Upa questions Liang’s faith in Jyugo, and Liang recalls a conversation he had with Rock who claimed his cellmate gave him freedom. He compares their relationship to that of his and Samon’s, concluding that his own variation of freedom is the ability to accomplish something for his sake. As they make to fight Rokuriki, escaped convict Hachiman appears, bemoaning his inability to kill the rest of the inmates but planning to kill the other Upa and Liang nonetheless. He orders Rokuriki to attack them and Liang moves to fight Rokuriki, managing to dodge his blades and eventually knock him out. Elsewhere, Trois praises Jyugo's jailbreaking abilities and teases him for taking the compliment awkardly. As the inmates start a petty argument, Uno notices that Nico isn't with them and begins to panic. Hachiman is annoyed at Rokuriki’s failure and moves to kill Liang and Upa himself. He begins talking about the power systems in the prison and on the outside, reminding Upa and Liang of the time they worked for him. He mocks them for attempting to train and start again until they both become angered, Upa announcing his contempt for Hachiman and his resolve to stop him. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2